Fairy Tales
by SoUnseelie
Summary: this is a totally twisted story about the cullens meeting and bringing a fairy into their family...its a bit odd but real fun.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Be forwarned, this story is crazy and odd, and a whole lot of weirdness. I wrote it last summer and I was extremely bored, and took some creative liberties with the vamp world...**

**I stood on the edge. Downward held my demise, my ending. Ah, ending it sounded so pleasant. I could hear the beast behind me. Stepping lightly he came closer and closer. If I could do it, take that one tentative step forward I wouldn't have to suffer. But could I do it? My last minute contemplation cost me. I could smell his breath. Both sweet and revolting at the same time, it disgusted me. With a last breath I leaned forward but I was to slow. The hunter grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him sinking his teeth into my neck.**

**I screeched out in agony and he pulled back, startled by the pitch of my howling. Something brown smacked into him and I fell limply to the ground writhing in agony. Snarling and ferocious growls echoed in the silence but I couldn't take it in. The pain. Then there was shouting, and voices, and my lungs filled with a vile smell mingling with the hint of smoke.**

**A cold presence was suddenly by my body and freezing lips were pressed to my neck and the fire relaxed leaving my limbs. The voices around me were heavenly but I flinched at the sounds. They were too alike the hunter to be pleasant. Then the ground faded from beneath me and I was flying. The cold was still there and I waited to die.**

**I could see the trees race past us and then I blacked out.**

**I woke up and could feel the pain in every limb. The running for weeks, the constant moving, the numerous and failed murder attempts flooded into my consciousness. Then, I remembered my last encounter with the hunter. "Crap." I muttered, my eyes fluttered open. I took in my surroundings. I was surrounded by about nine stunningly gorgeous angels and one, well he looked kind of Native American , dude. Could you call angels dudes?**

"**Were not angels." answered a beautiful voice and I flinched. The hunter's voice fresh in my mind made me fear them. I knew now what they were, though their eyes weren't red I was still positive they were vampires.**

"**She knows." said the voice again.**

**A tall blond, beautiful vampire came forward hesitantly. "Miss? How are you feeling? I'm a doctor, you lost a lot of blood. Are you dizzy, disorientated?"**

"**Doctor."I scuffed. "Enough with the charade. I know my times up, get It over with, stop dancing around the flames and walk through the fire." I said indifferently. Damn my hesitating I could have been dead by now and rid of my waking nightmares.**

**The bronze haired angel flinched.**

**Then the big Native American one was speaking. "Alright all you vegetarian blood sucking freaks get out and you too Ness I'll talk to the human come on out, out." Vegetarian? And now that I looked at him I could tell he wasn't from any nightmare I had had. He sighed and closed the door and I felt my body relax too. "Man you wouldn't believe the stench having so many of them in the same room with you." he said grinning. "I'm Jacob, the closest thing you'll get to human around here. Oh, wait there is Nessie you'll like her."**

"**Nessie? Like the Lochness monster Nessie?" maybe the vampire/doctor was right my thought weren't coherent.**

**He laughed and it slightly sounded like a bark. He was a very sunny, happy person. "Yea like the Lockness monster and the rest of them were well we'll go through all that later. Can I ask who you are?"**

**Of course. I should have known this was coming. "I'm a..."these past events left me scrambling to remember even that trivial fact. Oh, right. "Kaitlynn, everyone just calls me Kaity."**

**A sweet, trickling waterfall like voice called up the stairs "Hi Kaity!"**

"**Shut up Alice your scaring the humans!" called Jacob down the stairs.**

"**Nuh, uh you are ya big wolf if you'd just get out of the way I could actually SEE!" called the voice.**

**And though I had no idea what they were talking about I found myself giggling, they reminded me of the other kids at the orphanage back home.**

"**See,!" called the voice from down stairs "I make her laugh!"**

**Then a louder voice called "If you think the short freak if funny you should come meet Emmett he'll make you really laugh! Just take one look at him!" I recognized the bronze haired boy's voice.**

**I heard a loud thump, swearing, then the roar of laughing. I giggled again. They really did sound like a family. Huh.**

"**See," said Jacob "Were not scary at all, why don't you come down stairs and tell us your story?"**

"**My story? Uh, It's kind of, well it's odd." I said shyly.**

**He grinned "That's nothing new around here."**

**He held out his hand for me to take, when I hesitated he laughed again. "Whose afraid of a few vampires?"**

"**I am."**

"**Damn how bad was your encounter with this guy, you look absolutely terrified." he said looking slightly worried now.**

"**Bad." I squeaked trying not to remember.**

"**oh."we just sat there for a minute.**

"**JACOB ESMES MADE DINNER, SWEET! WERE HAVING APPLE PIE FOR DESERT!" Jacob laughed.**

"**That would be Nessie." he said. "Please come with me and allow us to explain, we don't bite, well the bloodsuckers do but only animals."**

**I nodded, not sure if I could actually get the words out.**

**He opened the door and standing there was a short, pixie like vampire. Short black hair spiked out in all directions framing her face nicely. She held out a red sweater ensemble. "You'd look SO adorable in this Kaity!" she squealed. "Ooh, I can see it now, you'll fold! YAY!" and her eyes glazed over slightly like she actually was seeing it.**

**Then Jacob "How old are you Kaity? You can't be older than sixteen, your such a tiny little thing." He was right I was short, only five foot one.**

"**Actually," I said "I'm sixteen exactly."**

"**She kinda reminds me of a fairy, with her long hair and tiny body. She's only just taller than me, maybe by an inch." The pixi vampire said, little did she know she was closer than she could ever imagine.**

**After that we walked down the stairs in silence, the tiny vampire twirling her fingers through my long, curly, black hair, murmuring to herself quickly and quietly. It surprised me how much I didn't mind this, the vampire looked so small and, well, happy, I didn't want to ruin her fun.**

**We came out into a large living room and the vampires were all there. My eyes scanned over them and I shrunk into myself a little.**

"**Hello, Kaity welcome to our home why don't you sit down and we can talk." greeted a vampire with billowing hair that looked like Snow white or another princess.**

**I looked around the room sheepishly. I slowly walked over to the wall near the stair case and slid to the floor. All eyes were on me.**

"**Hi." I said quietly.**

"**Kaity I'm Esme, this is Carlisle," she motioned to the doctor vampire. "Emmett," the big scary one with a large grin on his face "Rosalie" a beautiful blond that made me have to blink to make sure she was real, "Alice" the pixi one still standing by the stairs "Jasper" blond that looked like someone had a knife shoved up his ass. "Edward" the bronze haired boy with his arm around a tall vampire with dark brown hair and an understanding face "thats Bella, and the one behind them is Nessie." I saw a girl my age poke her head out from behind the couch, she was extremely beautiful, a wide welcoming grin spread across her face. "And this is my family," she saw the shock in my eyes, they were a family. Wow. "And we lead a slightly different lifestyle than most. We hunt animals not humans."**

**I gasped. Was that possible? "Really?" I asked incredulously.**

"**Yes." answered Alice as she skipped over, gracefully. "I'd much rather make you look stunning that eat you, seriously where's the fun in that. Then, I wouldn't have a new friend."**

**It was strange, I could actually see becoming friends with the tiny vampire. Then the other vampires face flashed in my memory and I winced slightly. The bronzed haired vampire, Edward hissed and I stared open eyed at him**

"**What is it Edward." asked Bella.**

"**She was thinking of him." the word him came out like a disgusting word he didn't want on his tongue.**

**How did he know what I was thinking? "I have a special ability,"he said answering my unspoken question. "I can read minds."**

"**And I can see the future."Piped up little Alice.**

"**Really?" This was a lot to take in.**

"**Oh my, Kaity are you hungry, thirsty, can I get you anything where are my manners?" said Esme and I could see her playing the mother role. And what role would I play? I knew their secret and I was guessing that wasn't a good thing. Where would I go? What would I do? I had nothing to go back to.**

**I saw Carlisle frown and Edward nod extremely fast, in one short quick movement, but I could see it. I was special too. I lightly brushed my fingertips across my neck lace, the only tie I had left to my mom. I could feel the fairy shimmer lightly under my touch as the magic kept pace with my beating heart. This was the reason he was trying so hard. To him, I was different.**

**I gazed around the room slightly confused. Why hadn't they reacted the same way to the smell of my blood? It was so much more potent than any human they could compare me to.**

"**What's different about you? I could feel that when you touched it." Edward asked. "And why are you surprised at our calm?"**

**I huffed. "I guess I should start at the beginning."**

**So I started "I was born in Florida in 1809." there was a collective gasp. "I don't remember anything up until about three years ago, my mom was with me, she was so beautiful. She told me about her people and how she couldn't keep me like she wanted, because I was half human. She told me they had kept me asleep all those years until they decided what to do about me. My mom gave me this necklace and told me she hoped I could survive on my own. Then I was sent to an orphanage, I told them I was sixteen and I was. Fairies go through sixteen years of growth then stop aging. So according to them I'm an adult now. Last year I was sent on my own and I moved to the tip of California. About a year after I moved a vampire came to town. He cornered me, saying something about my smell. My mom had told me to watch out for vampires because fairies have a much strong more potent scent to them than humans. Fortunately, fairies had the advantage with being able to fly. Only here I was with the same blood and no escape method. " I sighed "The hunter tried to draw things out though." I tried not to think about how he had tried to draw it out but slipped.**

**A low growl came from Edwards throat and I guessed he was very protective. "Of course I'm gonna be protective of my family and disgusted by that horrid scum bag!" he yelled.**

"**Calm yourself son."said Carlisle in a soothing voice.**

"**How can I? She's not telling the whole truth! He tried, he tried to..."But Bella cut him off.**

"**I think we get the jest of things." she said softly.**

"**He didn't get far" I continued. "I was so frightened I hadn't realized my pendant glowing and then I was outside of Seattle but the vampire was on my trail. I couldn't remember how I'd gotten there but I'd take it. He was close though, fortunately I was fast, just as fast as he was. My senses were heightened from the fairy genes. There were a couple of times he was right there only a few feet away but I out ran him. Then I entered La Push I found the cliff and was about to jump, to end it but for once he was fast enough. This time I had no help. He almost killed me, but then you guys showed up and you know how it went from there better than I do."**

"**Wow" said Carlisle "Fairies! Wait, can you have young?" he asked immediately going to the research point of view.**

"**No when I was born they injected something into me that prevented it, my birth was extremely frowned upon and they didn't want more Me s running around." I answered blushing slightly.**

"**Oh, okay then how much human are you and how much fairy?" he asked. The family listened intently.**

"**Um, Like I said my speed is improved, my eyesight, and my hearing are too. Besides my size and features and maybe the brief almost fart of magic I'm human. I think I figured out why you all aren't affected by my blood. Maybe it's the animal blood. It makes you good, pure of heart." I smiled at my explanation. Then I remembered something."Oh wait, I don't eat. Something about plants are friends and animals are brothers I get energy from the sun, kinda like a plant."**

"**Do you sleep?" asked Nessie talking for the first time.**

"**Yes, thats what got me in trouble so many times while he was hunting me, I would fall asleep." I said starting to feel more comfortable.**

"**Okay now that everyones caught up on Kaity's life story she desperately needs a hot shower, bed , and then... A shopping trip!" everyone groaned in unison, I must be missing something"Okay, Okay ill go while she's sleeping, you have to admit though she needs clothing." said Alice. She then grabbed my arm and started pulling me back up the stairs.**

"**I'm coming too Alice!" called Nessie's voice. I thought I heard her murmur something along the lines of "So you don't torture the poor girl"but because she was moving at human speed she was too far away for me to hear clearly.**

**Alice's arm was extremely cold, I could feel the frost sinking into my bones. Once we reached the top of the stairs I pulled away. "Sorry." I mumbled when they looked at me curiously.**

**They dragged me into a large bathroom, wait scratch that this bathroom was the size of my bedroom back home. "Shower!" Alice commanded me before closing the door and locking it.**

**I did as I was told, letting the warm water soak me through. I sighed contently as I stepped out into the steaming room. Just as I wrapped the towel around me Alice opened the door, "Come on!"**

**She led me to a large bedroom. It had and off white carpet, the furniture was silver wrought iron, with delicate flowers intertwined into it along with leaves. That was only accentuated by the soft rose color bed spread and pale blue walls. I felt like I was in a rose garden. "I know it's not your style, you prefer blues but till I can take care of that do you think this will do?" asked Alice.**

**I stared at her blankly, was she implying that this was MY room? I just nodded at her. Were they going to keep me? Another daughter for the bunch?**

**Then Alice pointed out an outfit on the bed by saying "There's some clothes for you there, change then get some sleep."**

**Before I could ask my question she had left. Again I did as I was instructed. The outfit was a white tank with a pair of pale blue and white polka doted pajama bottoms. I ran my towel through my hair once more before climbing into the warm and welcoming bed. **

**The door cracked open and Nessie came in. "Can I talk to you?" she asked.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN So i was just gonna post this in chapters, but instead i decided to ahead and just put the whole thing on here. R&R plz**

"Sure." I motioned to the edge of the bed.

"Kaity your not alone." she whispered quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm half human too. Bella's my biological mother and Edward's my biological father. I couldn't imagine going through everything you did with my family, and you did it with out." she said with a hint of Awe in her voice.

But I was the one in true awe. "Wow."

"Hey your the one that's half fairy I should be saying that!" she laughed.

I laughed with her. Then something came to mind, "What's Jacob?"

"Jacob is a difficult case. He's kinda a werewolf but not." I gave her a puzzled expression so she continued. "He kinda morphs or whats the word for it?" she was stumbling around.

My door opened again and Jacob came in wrapping his arm around Nessie and sitting next to her on the bed. I thought I could see a relationship between them.

"I can change into a wolf, a very big wolf." he said simply and she looked up at him thankfully. My heart ached a little but I was used to pain so I ignored it.

"That's" I searched for the right word and found I actually thought that was cool. "cool." How many weird things did this family hold.

A voice called up the stairs "A LOT!"

I giggled. This was the happiest I had been in three years. The couple got up and walked out smiling back at me and I snuggled deeper into the covers and let myself drift off.

Warm gentle arms held me protectively in their grasp. My mom was so beautiful, with her midnight blue wings and flowing blond hair. "I love you darling, care for yourself." she whispered her voice soft and pleasant ringing like bells in my ears.

"Mom, don't leave! Stay with me, stay with the vampires. Really they're nice." I pleaded hoping she would listen.

"Vampires?" she laughed lightly, a wonderful sweet sound but it got deeper and colder, turned into a laugh I hated.

My mom's warm arms turned cold and hard around me. I started breathing faster. The hunter ran his finger from my jaw to my collar bone. "What's the matter sweetheart?" he asked his voice both alluring and wicked.

My heart raced and he sighed "Such a wonderful sound, such a sweet smell, but such a waste of a beautiful person."

He moved his finger to the top button of my blouse. I screamed.

I woke up in a cold sweat with the worried face of Alice right there. Along with Nessie, and Bella.

"Maybe you shouldn't be sleeping." said Alice.

"No, I need it." I said torn, slightly agreeing with her.

"Well then we should bring Edward in he'll tell us if we should wake you up. We don't want that to happen again." she sounded worried.

"I'm good," I started to say.

"And I'm here already." said Edward cutting me off. "Now don't argue and go to sleep."

"EMMETT WHY IS THERE TOOTH PASTE, MOUTH WASH, AND MY SHAMPOO ALL OVER OUR BATHROOM!" screeched a female voice.

"Now Rose just calm down, I was just trying to be a scientist like Carlisle, wait DONT GO IN OUR ROOM!" said another male voice.

"EMMETT CULLEN THERE IS STEAM COMING OFF MY CLOTHEING AND BLUE STUFF ON THE WALLS IF YOU DONT CLEAN THIS RIGHT NOW YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT HAVING A HEAD!"

"But I like my head."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Nothing Babe I'm coming!"

Emmett stuck his head in the door. "Help?"

"EMMETT! EWW WHAT IS THAT?"

"Uh oh she found the mutant gators, got to go!" Emmett ran out of the room.

There was a long silence. Rosalie screamed. And then everybody burst out laughing.

"Mutant gators?" I asked in between giggles.

"I have no clue." said Alice laughing hard too.

"EMMETT CULLEN!"

We all paused to listen.

"IF I EVER FIND ANYTHING LIKE THIS AGAIN YOU WILL BE DOG FOOD! I WILL PERSONALLY TRANSPORT YOU OVER THE BORDER!"

"Oh, then don't go into the kitchen."

At the same time we all jumped up and ran into the kitchen down stairs.

It looked like a bomb had gone off. Esme was standing there with a scowl on her face. I looked around and everyone was biting their lips like me trying to keep the laughter contained. I walked over to a bowl that looked like someone had mixed bleach, blueberry syrup, raw eggs, and peanut butter together. It was giving off a faint smoke. "Is this a biohazard?" I asked. "Should we like clear out of the house?"

I noticed something moving around in the mix. I caught a tail and pulled out a small two headed gold fish. Then Emmett was at the door.

"Sweet it worked!" he grabbed a bowl out of the cabinet, filled it with water, then snatched the fish out of my hands lightly, plopping it into the bowl. "Any one got any fish food?"

ch 3

"Emmett," said Edward. "If I were you I'd clean this up quick before Rose sees this too."

We nodded in agreement, and his big grin faded. "Wait just let me find the rats and lizards they're here somewhere." His eyes flew around the room and then he walked up to a blue bucket on the floor. "Aha there you are K.C., Tim." He pulled two rats that looked as big as Chihuahua's out of the bucket, dripping wet with blue-green slime.

He set them in another bucket next to it that was empty. "Now, to find those lizards."

"Lizards?" Rosalie was standing in the door way of the kitchen a blue shirt in her hand, or the shirt was pale pink in a blue substance.

"Ah, ya Rose, Kaity was asking about the lizard population around here." said Emmett making a really bad excuse.

"Emmett, I'm not going to kill you." she said in a menacingly calm voice. "In part because I want you to suffer and in part because Esme looks like she's going to do it for me."

We all turned to see sweet little Esme staring daggers and Emmett. "You. Will. Clean. This. Up. Now." Esme said, each word with absolute death behind it.

I burst out laughing. "You, guys, are, so , funny. Oh, my, god. Do you realize how absolutely ridiculous this whole thing looks. And Emmett with the animals!"

It worked. Esme started laughing looking around her kitchen and the gathered group. All of us were laughing now. Mostly in part of the scowl on Rose's face looking at us like we were all idiots. The whole thing was hilarious to me.

As I headed back up to bed after Emmett was yelled at first by Rosalie some more, then Esme, and Carlisle once he saw the mess after coming home with Jasper from a hunting trip, Emmett caught up with me.

"Hey human fairy girl can you help me out?" he whispered.

I giggled. "What do you need?"

"Ya see, I can't find the lizards I looked everywhere and if Rose finds them I'm a dead man, literally." worry shadowed his face.

"It can't be that bad, right? They're just a couple of little lizards."

"Actually," he said looking guilty.

"Oh god, Emmett what did you do?" I asked extremely worried too.

"Well, I didn't think the tests would work well with tiny lizards so I bought a couple iguanas from the pet store."

"Emmett how big were the iguanas?"suspicious.

"They were only three feet each!" he tried to defend himself.

I flicked the light on in my room as we entered and sure enough two extremely large lizards were sitting on the floor. Only these lizards had big macaw like wings. "What in the hell did you do to them?" I asked astounded by the sight.

"I, I , was trying to make a bird lizard cross breed and hey it looked like it worked." he said going over to pet one of his creations.

"Emmett how did you do that?" I couldn't imagine getting this result with house hold cleaning supplies and some food from the kitchen

"Well these I worked harder on. I inject Scarlet Macaw DNA and a binding agent into their blood stream hoping it would fuse with their original DNA and it worked!" he sounded extremely excited by that.

"Don't you think that was a little inhumane?" I asked.

"Naw, now they're lizards, That can FLY!" he said cooing over his discovery.

"Emmett what exactly are you planning on doing with your creations?" I questioned slightly worried.

He stopped. "I hadn't thought about that." He looked at me with big pleading, puppy dog eyes. "Can you please take them. They can stay in you room and Rose would never come in here, so they would be safe!" he begged.

I couldn't let Rose kill them. "Fine."I sighed. So now I would have a mutant zoo in my bedroom.

Edward walked in. "I saw them in your thoughts I had to see for myself."he said, explaining.

Alice danced in balancing two rats under one arm and holding a fishbowl in her other hand. Jasper was behind her carrying what looked like two baby alligators, but they had studded collars. I could see little Alice putting those on.

"Don't worry about the gators." Emmett assured me. "That project was a success too, I injected vampire venom into them. They're Vampire Gators, nonpoisonous as far as I can tell, but they drink animal blood and don't age. How cool is that?"

I just shook my head.

Carlisle walked in on our group. "Well Emmett you certainly succeeded in this career path." he said looking around at the assorted animals.

"I know!"said Emmett "Next I'm gonna try modeling, or maybe professional sumo wrestler."we all groaned.

I looked around and felt comfortable. I liked them. I could see having them as my family. I brushed my fingers along my fairy pendent.

Suddenly the laughing mood vanished. The whole room grew sober. An eerie silence crept over us.

And then snow started falling from the ceiling. "Crap!" I muttered, watching the snow vanish as it hit the floor.

"What the hell?"said Rosalie entering the room. I suppose we were quite a site to see.

"Kaity why is it snowing?" asked Alice pleasantly like she was asking my favorite color.

"I call them Magic farts."

Emmett started laughing."Seriously?" he asked.

"Yes, it's when I somehow pull off random acts of magic." I said.

"Can you do it again?"asked Jasper.

"Random acts of magic." I said. "No I can't do it again. I have no control over it. I'm just lucky it's only been minor so far."

"Yes, you are." said Carlisle.

Chapter 4: Moving

"You go to school?" I asked incredulously the next morning. I had ended up sleeping on the couch in Edward's old room due to the fact I couldn't make it stop snowing.

"Yes." they said matter-of-factly.

"Nessie and Jacob do we all have jobs." said Edward. "It's part of the charade we pull. We actually were planning on moving really soon."

"And you want me to enroll in high school with them?" I said.

"Yes, it will only be for a few weeks before we move." answered Carlisle.

"Can't we just like move now?" I asked.

"Actually," said Esme and my hopes were rising. "Carlisle you already gave the hospital your two weeks notice we've got the kids enrolled in the schools there already. It wouldn't take much just to move now." she smiled at me encouragingly.

"Yay!" Squealed Alice running down the stairs. "Were going house hunting today!" she paused looking at me critically. "Your still in your pajamas? Come on time to go find you house hunting attire. I went shopping last night and got you the cutest things."

"Am I like adopted now?" I asked slightly torn whether or not to appreciate the money and time they were spending on me. "Because I just planned to be going on the road again, you guys are being way to kind." This surprised me vampires being kind. Then blood filled eyes obstructed my vision and I remembered not all vampires were this way.

She drug me to the guest room slash my room. Which looked like a zoo. Literally. Okay some freak morphed animal zoo to be exact. "How's Emmett this morning? Head still intact and everything?" I asked.

"Yea," she answered from the closet. "He's decided to lay off the mad scientist jibe for awhile he doesn't want Rose to get pissed like that again."

"But it was funny." I said. Laughing as I remembered Rose's hissy fit last night.

"I HEARD THAT YOU LITTLE TINKERBELL WANNABE!" hissed Rosalie up the stairs.

Alice and I started laughing. Then she handed me a denim mini skirt, white camisole, and deep red vest with two big black buttons on it. "Well," she said. "Go put it on 'Tink'." She left the room.

I complied with her instructions and had to admit I did look cute. Alice surprised me by walking in with a pair of white high heels in her hand, but didn't give them to me. She grabbed my arm and drug me back to the bathroom I now guessed was hers.

A mixture of beauty products was splattered across the counter."You don't need much of this you're pretty enough as is." she said sitting me down in a chair. She started with my hair, brushing through it, then she took the sides and clipped them back. "Rose?" she asked. "Pale pink or deep red on the lips?"

Rosalie appeared at the door "First impressions are important, go with the red."

"What is all this about? Were just going house hunting." I said.

"Silly Tinkerbell your still going to school with us it's just in a different town. We talked with Esme and Carlisle they think your education is important so were all enrolling at the Neah Bay High School today while they go house hunting." there was many things wrong with that statement the first and foremost being the fact that my nickname was now Tinkerbell. Wonderful.

"Seriously?" I groaned. "We'll never make it on time for school to start its like, wait what time is it?" I asked realizing I didn't check the time when I got up.

"Only six." stated Alice. "We'll make it in plenty of time."she smiled at the person in the mirror. "There now you won't stand out one bit with our crowd." I took in my appearance and she was right. It was amazing what one good nights sleep could do for me. My fairy like features were standing out big time.

My tiny black eye brows hung as if suspended on wire over my big deep blue eyes. Humans normally noticed that the most. They were my feature most like my mom's with the silver shots coming out away from the pupil into the ocean of blue. My tiny nose was perfectly straight and was rounded nicely. My lips were now a ruby red that played nicely against my skin that was only a shade or two less pale than Alice's. It was all framed perfectly by my black, barely contained curls. I wasn't a Rosalie or Alice or Bella or Esme or even beautiful Renesmee but I wasn't the ugliest thing on the planet.

"Wow, Alice. If I were a foot shorter with wings you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between me and another fairy. I looked really pretty." I said still taking it in.

"Pretty?" she scoffed. "Alice Cullen's work does not produce merely pretty girls, we produce beautiful ones."

"Don't take it personally Alice" called Edwards voice from the hall. "She's got low self worth."

Alice dragged me out into the hall. "Okay, since I got a horrible response at of her" she jerked her head in my direction. "Edward what do you think of my work?"

"She looks great."

Alice left me there and marched down the stairs. Emmett hurried past carrying two lizards, the two gators, and the rats. Jasper followed behind him with the two headed fish. "Were leaving in two minutes." he said to Edward and I as he walked past.

Edward looked over at me. "For futures sake when ever Alice does a make over, just nod your head, smile, and agree with her."

I blushed. Does this happen often?

"Unfortunately yes." answered Edward.

"I heard that!" called Alice. "People like my makeovers! Right Bella!"

"Yes Alice."

"And Renesmee"

"Yes Alice."

"And Rosalie."

"EMMET GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME! IT IS NOT COMING WITH US!"

"Awe come on babe I worked hard on them."

"YOUR NOT KEEPING YOUR MUTANT CREATIONS!"

"But Tink said she'd house them you would never see them." again with the Tink.

I marched down the stairs. "Oh No you do not bring me into this Emmett!"

"But Kaity come on we can't just put them out on the street." he pleaded.

"I'm not eaten them!" called Alice

"Please?" asked Emmett again.

"Fine. What ever. I don't care." I didn't want to make my new family not like me.

"See Rose you won't even see them." said Emmett.

"Come on guys!" called Jasper from the car.

We walked out into the front yard and I had to pause. The cars in front of me were brilliant. I couldn't tell you anything about them but they looked fast. The only one I could identify was an over-sized jeep I would bet a million bucks was Emmett's and I was right. He loaded in the last of his pets oh wait they were mine now. Great.

Rosalie climbed into a yellow sleek looking car with Alice and Jasper. Bella, Edward, Nessie, and Jacob climbed into a silver car. Carlisle and Esme stepped into a black car. I was torn. Where did I belong? The window of the Jeep rolled down. "Get in Tinkerbell, unless your staying here?"

I climbed into the jeep and was handed a mutated rat. Surprisingly it snuggled closer and was soft. I started stroking it.

"Awe,"said Emmett "Tim likes you!"

I lifted Tim up. "Ah, Emmett you are aware that Tim's a girl right?"

"Oh."

We followed the rest of the Cullen's as we weaved through the green lined roads.

"So Tinkerbell tell me more about you little Magic Farts as you call them."

"Well," I started. "My first magic fart was when I had been at the orphanage for two weeks. I was playing hide and go seek with the little kids and I couldn't figure out why they just kept walking past my spot. I mean they were only five but I hid pretty out in the open. That's when I looked down and realized I was invisible. Fortunately this wore off after five minutes. There have been a lot of them so I'll just tell you the funniest.

"I was in a mall last year I think and I walked by the window of a store and all of a sudden the manikins turned into lizards. You should have seen those girls screaming. Hey at least the lizards were in high fashion. Then I had a total Harry Potter moment at the zoo when I felt bad for the panda bear, he looked so lonely and the next thing I know the gates open and he's wandering through the food court and every bodies screaming.

"Also when I was at school two years ago and got angry at these two prissy girls who were nasty to some very nice girls then the soda machine exploded on them. They went around school like they peed their pants all day."

"Nice." was all he said. I was surprised when we pulled into what looked like a deserted old town.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I don't know." answered Emmett climbing out. I followed him.

The town was absolutely abandoned. The old run down buildings were hardly noticeable among the lush greenery.

Alice skipped over to us. "Guess what Emmett you don't have to go to school today."

"Sweet! Wait why." He was suddenly suspicious.

"Esme bought a ghost town for us to live in and you, Rosalie, Bella, and Jasper are all staying behind to help. She's completely redoing the place, everyone gets their own house. Carlisle thinks it would be too suspicious if all of us went to school, so it's just the five of us going." she turned to me. "You and Jacob are Esme's adopted kids, and the three of us are her sister's kids."

"Okay" I answered sheepishly. School. Yuck.

Before I could say anything Alice had my hand and was dragging me toward the silver car. She pointed to the back seat and She, Renesmee, and I slid in. Jacob and Edward were up front. Edward revved the engine an we headed away from the old town. As we headed down the road Alice handed me a dark denim book bag with light blue hibiscuses painted on it. Inside was everything a new student would need.

"Thanks guys." I said quietly. Alice just smiled at me.

Quicker than I thought possible we pulled into the parking lot of a big red brick building with a large white sign the said Front Office and we climbed out. "Wait are our names the same?" I asked.

"Of course." whispered Alice.

We entered the office and I heard the faint intake of breath as the small woman at the front desk spotted us. "Can, Can I help?"she spluttered.

"Yes you can."said Edward acting as our ambassador. "I'm Edward Cullen and these are my siblings Alice, Jacob, Renesmee, and Kaitlynn. We're new here and we need our schedules."

She fluttered around her desk looking for something. "Oh, yes here we are." she pulled five strips of paper from under a small stack of papers and passed them out to their respective student. I had U.S. History first period. Yuck, they never included the mythical side to everything, which I found to be extremely boring. I looked around, it looked like I would be taking it alone. I groaned softly.

It was a relief to be back out into the misty weather after the stuffy room and reluctantly I headed to building 400. Alice gave we a regretful look. I walked down the hall and blushed as I looked for room 423.

"Can I help you?" asked a deep voice. I looked up to see a large boy standing there with tanned skin and short spiky black hair. His eyes were brown but held none of the depth that Nessie's did. My eyes caught the oil stains on his jeans. He cleared his throat.

"Um, no. Unless you can tell me where room four-two-three is." I asked quietly, extremely shy. I could feel my blush deepening.

"Why yes I can it's two doors down on the left." he said grinning slightly. "You must be new. I'm Kasey." he held out his hand and I shook it gently. "And you are?"

"I'm Kaitlynn, thanks for your help." I rushed down the hall trying to avoid more conversation.

I found the room and slowly opened the door. Inside was your average classroom with large pictures of battles and our forefathers on the wall. I much preferred the Native American stuff because they came closer with their legends. Sitting at a large table at the head of the class was a porky man with a beard that reminded me of a walrus. He spotted me.

"Hi. I'm Kaitlynn I'm new here." I handed him my schedule and he smiled.

"I'm Mr. Burns, why don't you have a seat. Were on page two-forty-three. Were studying the American revolution." I did as I was told finding an empty seat at the back. I flipped open the book. The page we were on had a picture of a man on a horse. I spent the first five minutes memorizing the chapter, then I spent the rest of class blocking the teacher out and sketching out the horse so it looked like a unicorn and the rider was actually a warrior princess.

I had Trigonometry next period and it went along the same path. Only I just kept working on the old drawing when I was the first to finish the assignment, even after trying to go slow. Thankfully my next class was, English and we were reading Pride and Prejudice one of my favorite books. I sat down and flipped to the page they were on. I sketched out a vague picture of Mr. Darcy and decided it didn't do him justice, so I added in Elizabeth. It looked better after that. Then I had biology. Ewe. Besides I came in on the wrong day. They were dissecting lizards and I couldn't bare to watch. I kept my head under my jacket the entire period and rushed out when the bell finally rang for lunch.

So far I had had no classes with my "family" and was starting to get irritated. But I knew I would have Alice next period because we both signed up for art classes as our elective.

Chapter 5: New Acquaintances

We walked into the lunch room together Alice smiling brightly at something she had seen. Edward was tense and when we walked in everyone turned tense.

Across the cafeteria sitting by themselves were two extremely pale teenagers. The boy looked about sixteen. He had a well sculpted body that showed through his dark brown t-shirt. His hair was blond and shaggy hanging beautifully around his face. The female was short she looked about fifteen. She was beautiful. She had short frizzy red hair that stood out from her face. Both of them were vampires, both of them had golden eyes. Was this like becoming a trend?

The short one turned around and waved us over enthusiastically. Edward relaxed and we followed him towards the table.

"Hi!" said the girl. "My name is Ali this is my brother, Jonathan."

I blushed when his eyes scanned over our group and stopped on me, probably taking in the vast difference between myself and my family. "Hello." his voice was like an orchestra playing a brilliantly composed peace.

"Hello." said Edward sitting down in between Nessie and Alice. Jacob sat on Renesmee's other side. I stood there like an idiot. The only open seats were next to these new vampires. I trusted the Cullens, mostly, but could I trust them that quickly?

Before I could voice my concerns Alice motioned towards the seat in front of her with a big grin. I sat down. Next to Jonathan.

"Hi."I mumbled.

"I'm Edward, this little freak is Alice, Renesmee my daughter, Jacob my son in law and Kaitlynn." Edward introduced us.

"Your daughter?" Asked Jonathan surprised. Ali didn't look phased she just winked at Alice and they grinned at each other. I wish I knew what they were silently discussing.

"Yes, she's half human, and Kaitlynn is half fairy half human and Jacob is a shape shifter. I just thought we should get that out." said Edward to my surprise. I didn't think he would be so open, I wondered what Jonathan was thinking to make him be so open.

Jonathan was shocked but eventually suppressed it. "Well, we rarely meet a family more unique than ours, you see Ali is my biological sister. When she was turned I went looking for her but the same vampire turned me. I think she was trying to make an army or something. We split off and I wouldn't have my little sister become a murderer so we found an alternate way. Ali has this intuition thing where she can read almost everything about a person. She became a hot commodity so we try to lay low."

"We also have some interesting abilities in our family. I can read minds and little Alice over there can see the future." answered Edward. Wow he was being extremely open.

Jonathan glanced down at his sister and she smiled at him. Then to my surprise he glanced down at me. "Fairy huh?" he asked.

"Yes." I said quietly, staring down at my untouched tray of food.

"No wonder you're so short, at least you have an excuse the other one over there doesn't." he laughed and it sounded like the orchestra again.

"Yep, we call her Tinkerbell, it's our little joke." said Alice. She was still grinning. She looked over at Edward and he started laughing.

"That's very interesting." he said still smiling brightly.

Jacob, Nessie and I exchanged a brief confused look. What the hell was going on. Jonathan glanced down at me again.

I sauntered out of the cafeteria completely confused. After the brief conversation the table had grown silent. That was irritating enough but Ali, Alice, Edward, and Jonathan kept shooting glances at me every five minutes like I was going crazy or something. Alice walked beside me positively bouncy, she was so happy.

"What in the world is up with you?" I finally asked her.

Her grin didn't fade. "I had a vision."

"I'm not an idiot, I kinda figured that out." I said tersely.

"Ali and I are gonna be best friends, their gonna move into the town with us, and-" she smiled evilly. "I won't tell you the rest. It's going to drive you insane, but I much rather it happen naturally."

We entered the classroom and fell silent. I was fuming at Alice but immediately perked up when I saw what we would be working on to day. Advanced shadowing techniques. I grabbed a piece of thick paper and some charcoal, a much better medium than the shabby pencils I had been using.

My picture started out as just a tree on a hill. Simple and plain but beautiful. I was done in about ten minutes, but I had a nagging feeling something was missing. Gradually a figure started to appear under the tree. I took more time than actually required on the sleeping dragon's scales. The scene was enchanting. I glanced over at Alice who was drawing a hand reaching up to pick an apple.

She looked over to mine and paused. "Wow." her eyes lit up. "It's much prettier than in my vision."

"Very well done Miss Cullen." said the teacher who noticed Alice looking at my drawing.

I blushed, looking down at the dragon. Gently, only giving the hint of color I went over it in colored pencils. You could just detect a small touch of color that set it off. He looked so peaceful. His beautifully pale world untouched. A small tear rolled down my cheek. Faster than human eyes could see I swiped it away. As the bell rang Alice danced out of the room. The teacher handed me a worn, weathered, wooded picture frame and told me to frame it. It fit perfectly with the scene in the photo, so I did. Maybe I'll give it to Carlisle and Esme for their kindness.

"Well that was fun." said Alice as we left the classroom.

"Ya, it actually was." I answered slightly surprised.

We split up and went off to our various classes. Next period I had Spanish, I walked in and froze. Jonathan was sitting in a seat at the back, he flash a grin when he saw me. It was truly breathtaking. I blushed and started to sit down in a chair near the front but he motioned me to sit with him. Extremely aware of the eyes that were following me I sat next to him.

"What is your deal?" He asked silently shaking with laughter, probably at my pained expression. I hated attention, and drama. Look where I ended up center of attention and the drama was circling around me like sharks.

"Sorry I'm just shy." I whispered. He grinned and was about to say something but the teacher started speaking half in English half in Spanish.

I note landed on my desk.

What is there to be shy of?

I wrote back.

Haven't you noticed everyone looking at the rest of my family? That immediately makes them look at me. Probably comparing the difference. That would make anyone shy and like me self conscious.

He laughed. The wrote more.

You're seriously beating yourself up because you think you're an outcast because everyone else in you family is a vampire and beautiful? Well, I don't think any of them are beautiful. Really.

I read it quickly then scribbled my response.

You haven't met Rosalie.

He flashed me a grin then hid away the note.

Chapter 6: Rosalie and Esme Decorated. Yay.

With a black vehicle trailing behind us the silver Volvo (Edward had explained Cars to me seventh period) pulled into the center of the old town only it didn't look old now just rustic and colorful. The old woods were painted in pale yellows, beiges, and off whites each with a little plank in front declaring the owner of the home. I searched for the one that said Kaity but stopped when I reached a perky little house that faced towards the setting sun, painted a whitish color that declared it belonged to Tinkerbell in swirled blue script. I glared at Rosalie as she and the others emerged from the biggest building that said family room. She grinned back.

I saw Carlisle glance at the car behind us as Jonathan and little Ali emerged. They were both smiling, taking in our new housing.

"This is something." Jonathan commented.

"It's absolutely beautiful Esme!" said Ali quickly before running over and hugging her tightly.

I hid my picture behind me worrying if I should really give it to them.

"Go ahead." whispered Edward from behind me.

I waited though as Carlisle shook Ali's and Jonathan's hands getting their story and an account of todays events, I noticed Alice whisper in Carlisle's ear, then grin at me. I watched carefully as Jonathan and Ali took in my adopted family, Esme was an immediate hit, so was Carlisle, Emmett, and Bella. To my surprise Ali didn't immediately love Rosalie like she had everyone else, probably "sensing" her slightly iffy attitude. Edward snickered and I took that as a yes, and Jonathan didn't seem to notice her beauty at all. I wondered why.

"Alright Carlisle, Esme, Kaity has a gift for you." announced Alice pulling me to the center of attention. Oh god. I silently pulled my drawing out from behind me and handed it over, retreating back to the edge of our group. Jonathan gave me an encouraging smile then looked over the sketching too.

"Oh, my!" exclaimed Esme. "It's absolutely gorgeous! I love it!"

"Thanks." I mumbled. "It's the least I could do."

"It's so realistic. I can see him or her getting up and stretching. I love how it looks as if the leaves are slightly windblown and the coloring is gorgeous!" she gushed. Everyone moved toward the family room/ building. I quietly slipped away to my new home.

I opened the door and flicked on a light switch near it. I walked into a large space with light yellow walls. Greenery was planted every where giving the room a very living creature look. Two extremely large plush brown beanbags (the size of a lazy boy) were the only seating in front of a coffee table with a lap top perched on it. Mounted on the wall was a large flat screen t.v. Even though the room was modern I loved how the old wood showed through the paint giving it a weathered look. I smiled. Sitting in the corner was a large rock fountain than ended in a large pool where two alligators were swimming happily. Mounted on the wall was a board with one iguana perched on it. I imagined this place as being a general store, with a large open room downstairs and the bedrooms upstairs.

I climbed the slightly rickety old steps to my room. I loved the antique features of the house. It gave it character. I entered a small hallway with three doors. I guessed one was a bedroom and one was a bathroom. I opened the first door I came to and it was the bedroom.

Inside was beautiful. The walls were painted a deep maroon with relief from the boards that showed through more than in any other room. The center of attention was a large queen sized bed. It was surrounded by a black canopy that engulfed the entire bed. A matching dresser was across from it with another t.v. I giggled when I noticed a bowl with a two headed fish was on the dresser also and a large rat was snuggled on my bed.

I set my bags down and walked out, closing the door. I then opened the door and walked back in, yep dream bedroom still there.

Now anxious I opened the other doors in the hall way. Like I thought one led to an extremely extravagant bathroom and the other door led into a room that was left raw and natural. It was set up like a major art studio. I loved it. Another rat was sitting in the chair and an iguana lounged near the window that was letting in sunlight. They went overboard with my house. Seriously.

"Apparently you're artistic." said a beautiful voice from the doorway. Jonathan was standing there appraising the room.

"Yes I am." I responded blushing, I couldn't seem to contain those around him.

"And you have quite a taste in pets."

"Oh I was guilt-ed into those." I said giggling.

"I saw you sneak off, figured you be some where quiet." he grinned at me.

Our quiet conversation was interrupted my Emmett. "COME ON GUYS I"M GOING TO PUT ON A FASHOIN SHOW! EVERYONE'S IN IT! JONATHAN COME WATCH!"

Chapter 7: Oh dear god save me!

Emmett's new career choice was to not model but to manage a modeling show. No surprise Alice was the "designer". I groaned as Emmett asked Jonathan to go sit down and directed me backstage (yes in the fifteen minutes I had been inside they had constructed a STAGE!). Alice was extremely perky as she flitted in between Bella, Rosalie, Nessie, and I. Esme got to opt out. Grr.

Alice had put me in a floor length, midnight blue gown the was made of satin. It cut straight across my chest with the sleeves off the shoulder. In the back was a deep V that went below my mid back but was laced up by black ribbon in a criss cross pattern. Rather than do anything with my curls she let them hand loose bouncing with me as I moved. On my eyes she had put silver, sparkly eye shadow and my lips were a ruby red. The black high heels she had me in were complete death traps. Two inches the freak high!

"Now you're gonna go out one at a time, walk to the end pause, pose and come back and we'll change why the next person goes." said Alice as music with a nice beat started playing.

"Alice?" I was extremely afraid to ask this question mostly because of the answer. "How many dresses are we going to model?"

"Oh, only four it won't be that bad." I gawked at her. "Now go!" she pushed me out first, into the brilliantly bright white lights. I sucked in a breath silently promising to beat Alice and Emmett to death when this was all over and walked forward my shoulders straight with my hands on my hips awkwardly because I didn't know where else to put them.

I couldn't see anyone but as I reached the end of the catwalk just above the music I could hear whistling and catcalls, I blushed and turned around walking a little too fast to get out and away. I got back into the cover of the curtain and Nessie was forced out.

Alice drug me back to where we had all dressed and put me into a silver gown I didn't bother to look closely at.

The night wore on and after each dress I got steadily tired out. After a last trip out, filled with applause I rushed off and sank gratefully into my bed. Wow I lived through day one. Mostly.

I woke up the next morning and I couldn't remember where I was. The room was bright giving the maroon walls an orange tint that was extremely peaceful and probably planned, I looked down at the emerald green cocktail dress I was still wearing and groaned as last night flooded my conscious.

Alice flitted into my room carrying clothes. I nodded to her and she set them down leaving quickly. I tried to get out of my canopy but couldn't find the opening. I pushed at the fabric unsuccessfully. How had I managed to get in here half unconscious. I huffed and fell back against the pillows, aware that I should be showering for school today. In one last effort I pushed my hand at on of the seams or what I thought was a seam the entrance opened up and let me go. I ran across the hallway and quickly showered.

For the first time I evaluated Alice's choices. To my delight there was a pair of regular blue denim boot cut jeans that hugged my thighs but seeing how I love jeans I couldn't deny them anything. It came with a pair of chocolate brown mid-length boots. The shirt was a dark blue ruffled top with spaghetti straps and a fitting leather jacket that matched my boots. I guessed it was cold out. I loved the outfit.

With my hair wild I bounced out the door. Every one was waiting for me around the car. "Is it still just the five of us?" I asked.

"Yes any more would be to conspicuous." answered Carlisle.

I nodded my head and slid into the backseat. Alice was smiling enthusiastically, probably at her ability to pick out an outfit that I loved and was fashion forward. I noticed Jacob continually smile at Nessie like they were sharing a private joke and Edward's half smirk half grin like multiple things were on his mind.

We pulled into the lot and all eyes were on us again but what astounded me more eyes were on me than the others. I couldn't figure out why. Edward grinned and walked over to stand behind me.

"They think you're beautiful." he whispered in my ear.

"There is no way that's true, especially not with you guys standing right there." I whispered back.

He gave a crooked grin, shrugged his shoulders and parted with the rest of them and I sat through three extremely boring classes.

I caught up with the others at lunch. They seemed to be discussing something but stopped when I walked in, but their eyes didn't linger on me and turned around to see they were looking at Jonathan, who was standing behind be.

"Shall we?" he asked motioning forward. I looked down and walked to the table with him trailing behind. Close behind, our jackets brushed a couple times and I noticed his hand twitch out a few times but couldn't figure out why. Lately I had been very unintuitive and it was driving me mad. I could tell there was something I was missing but I couldn't figure out what.

As we sat down I decided to go out on a random tangent to find out what was bugging me. "So Jonathan do you do anything special, like the other Cullens?" I asked.

"Actually yes but it's so minor I didn't feel the need to mention it." I was sure everyone else had known whether he had mentioned it or not. Except me.

"What can you do?" I asked now slightly curious.

"Don't you know?" He looked puzzled. He glanced at Edward and Alice. "You didn't tell her?" he asked.

"No, it's not our responsibility to fill her in." Edward said in a slightly detached voice.

"Oh, okay." he turned back to me. "It's kind of like Alice's ability, I can see the future but I have to touch someone's hand and my visions are a little more solid." He paused taking in my reaction.

"That's so cool!" I cautiously held my hand out. "Can you tell me my future, Oh great seer?"

"Maybe. It's gonna cost ya Tink." he grinned devilishly. I think my heart stopped.

I decided not to show it. "For crying out loud my name is Kaitlyntana Elizabeth Marinell Kytine Midnight! Not Tinkerbell!" I said exasperated.

"Really?" Jonathan asked but something in his tone made me suspicious.

"Yes, Really! What did ya'll think my mama would seriously name me Kaitlynn? Ya'll don't know nothin bout the "little folk" do ya?" I said peeved.

"Well look at that." His grin widened. "You get her angry and all of a sudden she gets a southern accent." he chuckled softly.

I glared. "Will you tell me my future or not?" I asked again.

"First you have to tell me about your history. I might be able to see the future but I have a curiosity about the past."

"What do you want to know?" I asked suspiciously.

"Your last name is Midnight, why?"

"My mom was like royalty. Depending on the color of your wings you lived in a certain I guess land. Every land had a king and or queen. My mom belong to the order of the Darkwing. The King was Lord Bloodred and he had three daughters. Mistress Moonlight- who had silvery wings, Mistress Fyre- who had Orangish red wings, and Mistress Midnight- who had Midnight blue wings. She was my mom. It's custom for the child to have the father's first name as it's last if it's a boy and the mother's name if it is a girl. There are you happy?"

"Extremely." He held his hand out and I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I placed my small, warm hand into his strong cold one. He smiled encouragingly then his eyes kind of blurred for a second. He quickly dropped my hand and looked at me kind of appraisingly. "I need to get to know you better." he stated.

"Didn't it work?" I asked.

"Oh it worked." he answered. "I just saw, well I'll tell you when the time comes." He grew silent and so did the table.

With an irritated grimace my gaze fell onto my plate of food and I began peeling an orange, contemplating throwing the peels at him.

Edward chuckled. "I think if you really wanted to make an impression something slightly heavier would be needed." he commented.

Oh and you carry around bricks in your book bag?

"No but maybe Emmett will let you borrow his sledgehammer, he decided a modeling career wouldn't work, so after you went to bed he took up woodworking, he made a real pleasant bird house. Too bad the birds would be too afraid of him to actually visit." Edward answered my thoughts with a grin.

"What's up with that anyway?" I asked.

"Oh Emmett's just trying to find his calling in life, he won't listen to us when we try to tell him he's meant to be a couch potato."

"Oh and if he promises not to eat the birds I could see what I could do about getting them to come around." I said still thinking about Emmett being an idiot.

"You can do that?" Jonathan asked.

I smiled sweetly at him. "Sort of, they understand and can communicate in the fairy language. I know some of it from just being half fairy, I can't necessarily speak it fluently." In truth I could, but he was being a jerk so I wasn't gonna tell him everything.

"You're much more fairy than you are human aren't you?" stated Edward.

"Kind of, mostly my appearance is human. My mom's hair is blond, but it is curly. She's about four inches shorter than me in her well almost human form, shes only an inch big any other time. That's how the fairies have survived, they are mistaken for bugs."

"Interesting." was all he said. I looked around and noticed the room was starting to clear out.

"It's time to go." I said standing up, still fairly angry. We all went to our various classes.

Chapter 8: Too bad

I contemplated the fairy language on the ride home. I hadn't thought about using it since I had gotten here but now that I thought about it, I could get around Edward's mind-reading thing if I thought in it. Besides it's not something you can learn, you just know it.

I glanced up at Edward. "Do you mind if I try?" I asked.

He looked sternly back at me. "Go ahead , but I'd rather you let me see your thoughts."

If this works, not a chance. Akita te hodot por le? (Can you understand me?)

"No. I have no clue what you just said." He answered clearly angered by this fact.

"Pelagra, Good."

"Hey speak English around us though. I mean I don't mind you irritating Edward with your thoughts and all but I'd like to know what you're saying." said Alice and I could hear she was pleased with the turn of events.

"Kaity why can't anyone learn the language that doesn't already know it?" asked Edward.

"Because it just like flows, and the words are always changing, I don't even really know it I can just speak it, it's really odd." I answered.

"Really," was all he said and the topic was dropped.

We pulled up to the houses and stopped. I got out and skipped over to Jonathan. "What did you see?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you." he answered curtly.

I spent all night pestering him to tell me but unfortunately I had to sleep, but I continued in the morning. And at lunch.

"Why won't you tell me?" I asked. By now Alice and Edward were tormenting me with the fact that they knew.

"Because I just don't want to, i'll tell you when the time comes." he answered, again.

"You keep saying that it's driving me crazy!"

"Than obviously this isn't the time." he stated ending the conversation.

Sitting around the big bon fire in the middle of the town later that night I felt kind of left out. Everyone was sitting with their partner and Ali and Alice were playing patty cake only at super high speeds that I couldn't follow even with my enhanced vision. Jonathan was sitting alone too, so I wrapped myself in a blanket and sat down next to him.

"Is it okay if I join you?" I asked.

So quickly I didn't notice he had done it he placed me on his lap. "Perfectly fine."

I leaned my head back against his chest. I noticed Alice glance over at me with complete satisfaction. Esme, Bella, Nessie and Ali were smiling too. Wait did this have anything to do with...

Before I could follow the thought to it's end I was interrupted by Jonathan "Do you really want to know what I saw?" he asked.

I turned around to look at him. "Of course I do." I said confused.

"Really? You do?" he asked again.

"Yes please tell me!"

"You sure you want to know?"

"Of course!" I knew he was taunting me and I could feel more than a few Vampiric eyes watching us.

Then before I knew anything his cool lips were placed lightly on mine. My bones froze, and I was rooted in place, half with shock, and half with I couldn't describe the feeling. A vibration went through the air and a strong force-full wind blew through the site completely extinguishing the fire and plunging us into darkness. After only a second or two he pulled back and whispered lightly in my ear, so that his breath tickled and raised goosebumps.

"Too bad."

Needless to say a long string of profanities circulated through my head half in English and half in The Fairy language. I got up and marched to my house and into my room. I heard someone following me. I plopped down on my bed and Bella came in.

She put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"You know," I answered angrily "I have no clue! What was that? And then him and Uhhh, i'm so angry but happy at the same time!"

She smiled softly. "You're in love."

"What? How so I barely know him!"

Bella sighed, "You know enough."

"Enough? What does that mean?"

"You know he's caring and he cares for you. If I understand correctly Kaitlynn there haven't been many people who actually care for you, and now you have us and we all care. As Jacob would say how can you resist that level of adoration, it's higher than anything you've ever felt except for the brief time with your mom."

What she was saying made sense but a the same time it didn't. "But that! What was that?" I asked pointing out the door.

"Well," she chuckled. "By your reaction I'm guessing that was your first kiss."

I paused, wait...

Had that really been a kiss?

It was so short.

But good at the same time.

I switched my thoughts over.

Akitaking tiensay le beyYona (Unbelievable with a vampire?)

Hewawna (Help.)

"Bella, what do I do now?" I asked realizing she was right and I had to deal with this, I didn't even know if he liked me back or that was just him messing with me.

"You have a few choices. The first and in my opinion most cowardly choice is to completely ignore it ever happened, the second on is to go talk to him alone." she saw the grimace on my face. "Or both of us can go talk to him."

"But how do I know he actually likes me back?"

"Are you really worried about that?" she asked amazed.

"Ya, I mean how can he like ME of all people. First were from different species, and he's" I paused "Beautiful and I'm well me, what about the vampire world there are plenty of vampires that would suit him better especially him he's so nice I bet the prettiest vampire wouldn't hesitate."

"Okay now stop." said Bella keeping me from going on. "Why are you beating yourself up like this? You are aware that Edward fell in love with me while I was human, and half as pretty as you are with extra complications. Who knows how the male vampire's mind works. And according to Edward he hasn't been able to keep his eyes off you since you met, haven't you noticed? We all have, we didn't need Alice's vague vision to tell us that." she laughed softly and it sounded like bells or wind chimes.

As wonderful as all that sounded I couldn't believe it. I just shook my head.

With more noise than necessary Edward and Alice marched in. Edward looked at me sternly. "You're not a bag of potatoes stop acting like one."

Alice looked like she was about to bite my head off. "If what Edward's saying your thinking is true you get to go on an all night shopping trip and makeover with me!"

I yelped. "Sorry."

Kayad fer tada leown. (What! He told her!)

"Now come on!" Alice grabbed my arm and drug me out of the room with everyone following.

"Alice where are we going?" I asked nervously.

"For a little car ride."

Chapter 9" Alice proves her point

"That doesn't necessarily answer my question." I stated.

"It's the only answer you're getting."

"Alice the cars are over there." we were moving down the center of the town.

"Yes but your wardrobe is over here."

"Wardrobe?"

"Yep."

I came out fifteen minutes later in a skirt made to look like cargo pants, and a light blue silk button up top, that included a matching dark blue scarf to wrap around my arms. "Alice I can't wear this anywhere here!" I exclaimed.

"I know were going to Seattle."

"For what!"

"You'll see."

I slumped into the passenger side seat of her yellow car. This was so unfair!

"Esarda mey et ley tin fortena Alice cord car de le on." (Please tell me what is going on Alice or I'm getting out now)

"I don't know what you just said but the answer is no."

"So I don't have to go with you?" I said, I had won.

"Oh you have to go, but I'm guessing thats not what you asked." Kangagi (Shoot!)

Two hours later we pulled into the parking lot of a fancy restaurant in down town Seattle. Alice shoved a tiny plastic card in my hand. "You're gonna go in there, sit down and relax, to prove my point I'll be counting how many guys come up to you."

"You're What? Alice! I'm not doing this."

"Yes you are!" with that she shoved me through the doors and into a well decorated reception area.

"May, I help you Miss?" asked a man stationed at the desk up front.

"Um yes I need a table for one." I answered unsure.

He smiled warmly and led me to a table at the back of the restaurant. I smiled back sheepishly as he left, extremely shy.

I opened the menu in front of me to look for something that wasn't absolutely revolting to eat. I was extremely thankful to find a fruit salad that didn't sound to bad.

A perky waiter came up, smiling brightly. ( he kinda creeped me out). "Can I take your order?" He asked.

"Yes could you get me a Fruit salad, please?" I answered sweetly.

"Absolutely. Anything else?"

"No sir." He almost skipped off.

"Wow you're actually eating something." said a voice all to familiar. I looked up and Jonathan was towering over me a large grin on his face. A flash of white at the door caught my eye. Alice grinned at me diabolically and waved before skipping off into the dark.

"Mind if I join you?" Jonathan asked drawing my attention back to him.

I just nodded my head.

For a while it was quiet as we both stared at the table, neither of us had any words. And the "I'm Sorry" we both said at the same time. He looked at me quizzically and I'm sure the expression was reflected on my face.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked still staring.

"I'm not really sure...yet." I said blushing as I stared down at my mint green nails (complements of Alice...Of course)

He chuckled. "You're so shy, I'm sorry about the kiss thing, that was wrong of me, I should have waited till I thought you were ready. It's just that the moment was so right." His eyes held remorse. I was flipping out inside my head. He said it was a kiss too! I wasn't imagining it! Ha! Then his gaze met mine and his eyes burned with some unnamed emotion, that I couldn't place. "You know," his voice was swimming in the same emotions, "I think that's one of the reasons I like you. You're so small and shy, I think someone should be there to protect you. Then you're so funny sometimes, and you're different. I've never met someone like you before, you might be shy but you have such courage. It amazes me, you amaze me." his face lightened into a teasing grin but his eyes were still scorching.

He waited for my answer and I could see my silence was worrying him, but what do you say to THAT? No words came to mind. "I'm sorry." I said again just for something to say.

He looked apprehensive, "What for?"

"I'm not really sure just yet." I said again, by now my cheeks were cherry red.

"Here you go miss." A waiter set a plate of food in front of me, thankfully giving me time to think. I smiled back at him.

Once he left I turned back to Jonathan, "What did you see?" I asked, but this time it seemed to have a different meaning.

"I saw," as he paused I stabbed a strawberry and tossed it into my mouth surprised that it tasted good. "You and me together."

"Is that all?" I asked incredulously.

"No. I saw that you would love someone the way they love you." he answered and I saw it on his face that he truly wished that it would be true.

I placed a blueberry in my mouth again surprised by the taste trying to come up with a way to respond. "Your visions are pretty accurate, aren't they?" I asked, hoping that would satisfy him. There was a pause. It seemed like the whole world was stopped waiting for someone to say something, now that we both confessed.

"I never knew fruit was so good!" I said after eating a slice of orange.

He chuckled and the heavy atmosphere seemed to evaporate. I smiled.

"Why don't we go home and you can have all the fruit you want." I yawned. "Or a good night's sleep." he laughed again.

I sighed but took his hand as he helped me up. There was a difference his hands didn't feel so cold. "Might as well" I grumbled. "Alice already proved her point."

He laughed. And threw a couple tens on the table, more than enough for the dinner and an extensive tip. Then led me out the door. The wide grin on his face made me laugh.

Chapter 10: One of my shortest chapters

The ride home was a blur, I didn't even know who's car we were in. To my surprise as soon as I sat down in the cushioned seat sleep took over. I remembered Jonathan's cool hand on my face as he announced we had reached home, but I had been to groggy to answer.

The next morning I awoke surrounded by the curtain of my canopy.

"I thought you would never wake up." I looked through the fabric to see a tall pale figure sitting on a chair in the corner.

"I see you thought to redecorate my room." I answered trying to find the opening.

"It's just a chair." he answered walking over and opening the panel for me.

"Yes, but does it match?" I asked.

"I didn't know it had to." He swooped down and picked me up like a baby, cradling my face close to his.

I gasped at the sudden change in position. "Of course," I whispered. "Haven't you met Alice?"

He chuckled and carried me to the window. Outside in a halo of sunlight white snow covered the ground. "I didn't even notice it was that cold last night." I told him. "I just thought it was you."

He chuckled again.

Alice rushed into the room. "So did you have fun last night?" she asked already perky. She paused and took in Jonathan holding me, her smile widened till it was Angelic and terrifying. "Of course you did!"

Then I groaned. In her hands was a bundle of clothe in pale blues and purples. Alice noticed where my eyes fell. "Oh" she said brightly. "Today I'm gonna make you look like a snow princess."

Jonathan chuckled and set me down. "I know my cue, have fun." He turned and headed for the door.

Oh no! "Wait don't leave!" I shouted after him. But his ghostly, godly figure had already disappeared.

"Here!" Alice handed me a pair of dark wash denim jeans and a low cut pale blue sweater, that was the length of a cocktail dress with a brown belt.

By the end of Alice's dress-up game I looked like a freaking model.(Unfortunately I know exactly what they look like.) Besides the top and pants she had given me a long trench coat that was pale purple and boots that matched the belt. My hair was cascading down my back and the cold nipped my cheeks and nose pale pink even if I wasn't blushing which highlighted the rose colored lipstick I was wearing with a double layer lip gloss on top of it. I stepped out side and walked right into Jonathan,(apparently coming to check on me- a little late).

He held me for a few seconds to help me regain my balance then stepped back to look at me. The red on my cheeks deepened.

"Wow." He barely said it, more of a mutter that a word. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"TINK AND JONNIE SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G. FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIAGE AND THE BABY IN A BABY CARRAGE." Emmett's song rang out through the whole town.

I smiled evilly. "Elkner fet nor camerodery ur tess nal, capet tey son." I pointed to Emmett. A small flock of birds, only about twenty strong flew out of the trees above. They swooped and dived over head, until... all at once a fiery rain of bird poop landed on Emmett's head. Sure the animals couldn't beat him physically but maybe mentally.

I laughed as Emmett grumbled and marched away. His footfalls so heavy they left holes in the ground. Everyone but Rosalie burst out laughing.

"That was hilarious!" said Alice. "How did you do that? It was like magic!"

"No magic involved. I just asked them if they would, he just happened to have woken this group up a little too early with his song." I answered.

"Brilliant!"said Edward swooping down to kiss his Bella on the cheek. This brought something back to me.

"Where are Nessie and Jake?" I asked and saw the mood darken a little.

"Um, she went out on a hunting trip with Jake." answered Bella.

"When?" I asked knowing there was something they weren't telling me.

"Three days ago. She was supposed to be back last night." someone answered. Something was wrong, extremely wrong.

Chapter 11:A gift from My Family

"Did Alice see anything?"I continued to question.

"No, Jake and Nessie are blind spots for me." Alice answered.

"Should we go looking for them?"

"They've taken an extra day, before." answered Edward but I could tell from his expression he was worried.

"But never this long." I concluded. I gazed at everyone. "How long do you want to wait before we go looking for them?"

"Now Kaity," Carlisle came out into the yard. "We don't want you to get involved, this is a problem with our family, there's no need for you to worry."

I looked him straight in the eye. "Whether ya'll like it or not you're part of my family now."

"Well," said Alice brightly immediately changing the mood. I was depressed but I couldn't be depressed, I could only be happy and cheerful.

"That's Jasper." Edward answered my thoughts.

"Anyway" said Alice again. "We got you a present Kaity!" I looked at her suspiciously, and her eyes kind of fell slightly. "Only we can't show you, you have to come."

"Why?" I asked .

Cold arms wrapped around my waist and I shivered at the contact. In my ear Jonathan whispered "Just go with it." Cold ran down my spine and I was limp in his arms as they lead me into the surrounding woods.

I could hear the trees whispering to each other. I caught snippets of the conversations.

"It was so hot!"

"I've never seen anything as bright as our sun."

"We lost Fern Follows His Trial."

I gathered something about fire but was drawn away as we entered a clearing. There in the center was a horse.

He wasn't too tall but his coat was a shaded black. Even though he was skittish I knew what he was, or at least half of what he was. "Where did you find a Florida Cracker Horse?" I asked in barely more than a whisper.

I walked up to him slowly and brushed his smooth mane with my hand.

"He's not entirely Floridian there's some Mustang in him. We found him at a rescue center"

(For information on this rare breed of horse follow this link and watch the video its pretty accurate .com/rare-horses-of-the-world-f-k/ )

"He's beautiful." The horse was still jumpy around the vampires. "Teracarda lem te for tescarda" (Don't worry the wont bite).

"Well Edward told us your passion for the history of Florida, and we thought the best way to welcome you into our family would be to give you your own little piece." said Alice brightly clearly pleased that I liked my gift.

"Well?" asked Jonathan. "Are you going to name it? Or will it just be Horse?"

I hit him playfully, I wouldn't let MY horse be named like that. "Corda Etlan ordan Teyflag?"(What is your name?)

To everyone's amazement except my own the horse replied. "Kartan estothro ugh hade bitt deaged jarda teyflags." (PalmettoLeaves though I have been called many other names)

"See!" I announced. "His name is Palmetto Leaves, hmm what can we call him to shorten that, do you mind if we just call you Palm Frond?"

"Hayawn" (Yes of course)

In one fluid movement I climbed onto his back. Excitement racing through my veins. "Well lets go!" I lightly gathered his mane in my hands to hold on.

I urged him fore ward and we flew through the trees his tiny shape helping him move. I hated it( And so did the horse) that the vamps had to problem keeping up. In a rush of wind the horse sped up going at unnatural speeds. Behind us all of the Cullens started to really run, trying to keep up with my magically enhanced horse.

I pulled him to a stop and looked at the shocked vampires gathered around. I looked at them guiltily. "I think its permanent." Palm Frond nodded his consent

"Wow!" said Jonathan. "More magic, you're amazing!"

"Only if he's okay with being able to go super fast if he wants." I stated, to my relief he nodded his head again.

In a slow trot we headed back to the town.

I spent the day on my Horse, excitedly jumping and weaving through trees and bushes alike. There was no better feeling than the speed. Around noon the snow started melting and the sun's rays grew hot, the air humid. I pulled off my coat and swung it down to Jonathan who was waiting for me to dismount. (He had been waiting since this morning)

"I'm not coming down anytime soon." I warned him again.

He gave an exasperated look. "Isn't it uncomfortable?"

I thought about that. Yes it was uncomfortable, the horse's back wasn't the softest thing, especially since I had refused to stop running even to put a saddle on. "Yes, but I like going fast." I whispered hating to admit he was right.

He was thoughtful for a minute and I took him in. I was amazed still that he liked me, it seemed impossible. His expression changed and his grin widened "How about I give you a ride?" This puzzled me but he just smiled wider.

Chapter 12: My Girl, Jonathan's Point of View

Ever since that first moment, that first tentative moment when she walked into my life an electric pull drew me towards her small, figure. Kaity was completely different than anyone I had ever met and I loved her and from the moment I read her future and I knew she would love me. Extremely anxious for our envisioned relationship I had pushed it too far. I had kissed her.

Now I stared up at her as she perched herself precariously on the horse's back. Her beauty overwhelming. I wanted to spend more time with her, now that she had excepted me, but the Cullens had to go and get her a horse. And she had to make it magical. Her magic was one of the most interesting things about her. And trust me there are a lot of interesting things about her.

I contemplated how to get her down and something hit me. I grinned, "How about I give you a ride?" I asked. She looked startled and I knew she didn't understand. Edward had told me about the "rides" he used to give Bella when she was human and I thought that Kaity would enjoy the speed. "Come on down here and I'll show you some real speed.

I watched as she contemplated that. "How fast?" she asked slowly. This was something I hadn't known about her. Apparently her need for speed was most greater than I previously imagined.

"Trust me." I answered. "Very fast."

I helped her dismount thrilled to have her briefly in my arms and I could practically do a jig at the prospect of carrying her like I soon would. If she let me.

"Okay," she asked. "How are we gonna go very fast?" Her little hands made air quotes around the words very and fast as if she doubted my ability to go faster than her horse.

"Like this." I swooped down and pulled her up into my arms cradling her protectively. She gasped regaining the breath I had knocked out of her with my quick movement.

Before she could say anything I raced through the thick underbrush and watched as her hair whipped against her face, remembering her in the elegant dresses Alice had forced her into during Emmett's try at directing a fashion show. A wide grin grew on her lips and my memories changed as I remembered the moment our lips had met. I shivered slightly at the thought of the feelings that had coursed through me then. I closed my eyes reveling in the experience.

My eyes flew open as her warm hand pressed against my chest. I looked down and worry was written on her face. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I've never been better." I answered simply.

Something about the air brought me to a halt. Looking around the trees here bore scorch marks. I heard Kaity suck in air, knowing how she felt I ran back to camp.

Chapter 13: The Effect of Dreams Kaity's POV

The heat crashed over me in waves. The trees were screaming louder and louder as I flew through the forests. Leaping over a ring of fire I entered a clearing and skid to a halt. There was Jacob protectively crouched over Nessie as the flames came closer. I tried to yell, to get them to hear me, but neither acknowledged my presence.

Then from the flames and ash a dark figure appeared. His pale form and burning red eyes gave way to what he really was. Throwing a think damp coat to the ground the black haired vampire grinned wickedly at the couple. More vampires came from the fire.

Nessie and Jake's eyes glazed over and they fell limp. The surrounding vampires gathered them up like large c.p.r. dummies while three of them put the fire out. I shivered and woke up in a cold sweat.

"You don't understand! You have to go look for them!" I screamed at them. I had just explained my dream and they had been throwing worried glances at each other ever since and assuring me it was just a dream. "I saw it! The trees showed me! It's what really happened."

Carlisle sighed. "We believe you, but we won't find them still lurking in the woods, they're probably already in Volterra."

There was a nod of agreement from the crowd. "Volterra?" I asked.

"Volterra, the worst place ever for someone like you to go." answered Jonathan. He turned to Edward and Carlisle. "Are we going?"

"Of course." snapped Rosalie, to my surprise she already had a bag on her shoulder and was headed to one of the cars. Alice was close behind.

"Now Rose, that's not a good idea, you as well as anybody here, they are trying to lure us to them." called Emmett.

"Well,"said Alice. "Their doing a darn good job of it." climbing into the front seat of her yellow car. "You guys coming?" They asked revving the engines.

"Kaity." Jonathan looked me straight in the eye. "You are going to stay here, no matter what do not follow us." Then soft and sweet he pressed his lips to mine. "I love you." He whispered before grabbing Ali's arm and dragging her toward the cars. I sat frozen as they raced off into the morning light.

Chapter 14: I'm Alone? What the? Why can't I come?

I paced back in forth stroking Tim ruffly trying to figure out what was going on, they were not keeping me here. Waves of emotion crashed over me it was the most I had ever felt. I was worried about Jake and Nessie, worried about Jonathan. Scared out of my mind for the man I loved, I loved all the Cullen's they were the first real family I had ever had. I remembered being alone, always alone, and shivered at the thought. I couldn't go through that again, I need my family. I hated feeling so useless. I just wished I was more powerful, more like my mother, more like a real fairy! There was a surge of magic, I could feel it's swirling energy envelop me. I nodded my approval, excepting the turn of events easily, thanking the heavens silently. A tear rolled down my cheek and climbed onto the only remaining vehicle. Jasper's bike.

Ali's POV

I settled into the white seat of First Class next to my brother. A way to cheery flight attendant dressed in blue smiled warmly at me. "Can I get you anything sweety." The images that floated around her gave away her lies. A picture of a beach mingled with desire.

"No thank you." I answered, my singsong voice rang like wind chimes, but her self preservation stole her away from the beauty of the back half of the room. The other vampires talked in hushed tones and names like Jane, Alec, Caius, Aro, and Marcus were frequently used. The auras around each of the gathered was different yet the same. Worry was the dominant emotion that tinged their thoughts. Edward and Bella had the same image of Nessie and anxious worry.

Alice sat fingering a bracelet on her arms concern for Jasper and the rest of her family warring with a desire to have Nessie home. I missed her bouncy personality that normally filled the air around her. I dreaded looking at Jonathan. The love that had been wafting around him ever since he met Kaitlynn was distorted. He was missing her, but knew he and I would play an important part in what was to come, though neither of us really knew what that was.

All we knew about the Volturi and Volterra is that they made the rules and you don't go against them. And we were going against them.

"Johnny?" I asked hesitantly.

"Ya Ali?"

"Why do they want Nessie? Or Jacob?"

Carlisle answered, the kind vampire had always surprised me with level of caring. "Probably to get us to come and get them. You see they aren't always the good guys as they have been portrayed.

"Yes Aro enjoys having people on his guard with exemplary talents, he's been coveting Alice, Bella, and I for a while, and be prepared your talent and your brothers talent are just the kind of things he's looking for." Edward said.

"Well thats just a load of comfort." I said sarcastically. Jonathan glared at me. I wasn't supposed to act like that around the Cullens. It wasn't polite. Like I care. I miss mom. I thought, I had gotten my attitude from her. She was very independent and wouldn't take no for an answer, I was the same way- When Jonathan let me.

As the plane took off I tried to pull up the vague memories I had of her. Her stance always made her look hard and determined but her now blurry face still held the openness. I remembered her taking care of us and felt bad that her only two children had left.

We had been her world, I hope she hadn't given the police officers a too hard time when they couldn't find us. I glanced out the window and was memorized by the way we appeared to be flying on the cloud. Jonathan noticed it too, but giving me an apologetic look pulled the curtain down- not to let the light in.

I leaned back in the seat, extremely board looking around I watched the auras (as I called them) of the others on the plane. One woman caught my attention. She had silvery blond hair and bright alert gray eyes. Her lips were quivering as she spoke quickly and silently under her breath. She looked about twenty and I noticed in her hand she held a rosary. Around her glowed with nothing but a white light and the sense of pleading.

I looked over at Edward and motioned to her with a jerk of my head. Quickly, in speech to quiet and quick for human ears to hear he explained. "She's praying, for two things. One for god to deliver her safely to the ground and two, to keep our demons away." there was a hint of something else in his voice but Nessie still dominated his thoughts so I couldn't tell what it was.

"Edward she's white." I whispered. "I've never seen anything like that."

"Strange things are happening Ali." was all he said.

My head plopped back against the seat and I whispered the words to one of my favorite songs.

"Do you remember in the fairy tale, how the wicked witches spell

Turned the handsome prince to a toad?

By the power of a potion, she handed him the notion

He was lower than the dirt in the road.

And though she left him green and warted, her evil plans were thwarted

Their chanced to happen by a young miss

Who inspite of his complexion, offered him affection

And broke the wicked curse with her kiss

So if you've never been frog kissing

Then you don't know what you've been missin',

There's a wealth of opportunity under each and every log.

And if you've never been charm-breakin',

Then you've never been handsome prince makin'.

You've got to slow down, turn around, bend down,

Kiss you a frog!

Once upon a time ago, I was down and feelin' low

Like a lonely frog in a pond

My life was just a joke, and I was just about to croak

Cuz I'd be zapped by life's wicked wand.

But in the depths of my depression, there came a true expression

Of love from a person so sweet.

She gave me warm fuzzy feelings, feelings that were healin'

And she knocked me off my little webbed feet.

There's a happy-ever-after-land, deep in the heart of man

Where a prince and princess abides.

But all we get are glimpses, of the happy prince or princess

'Cause they're covered with a green warty hide.

Though they're full of life's potential, they're lacking one essential

To enable them to shine like a star.

That's a handsome guy or missus, to smother them with kisses

And love them just the way that they are.

That's the secret of frog kissing

You can do it too if you'll just listen

There's a wealth of opportunity under each and every log.

That's the secret of charm-breakin',

That's the secret of handsome prince makin'.

You've got to slow down, turn around, bend down,

Kiss you a...

You've got to slow down, turn around, bend down,

Kiss you a...

You've got to slow down, turn around, bend down,

Kiss you a frog!"

I had always thought the song funny and cute. Alice was staring at me her mood improved greatly. Everyone else was staring too.

"Sing another, Please?" asked Alice and seeing their spirits lifted I complied.

"Was it something I said that made you angry with me.

Made you dig a deep river to keep you from me.

Oh, the water is rushing, come to sweep me away

'Less I die of sorrow, I will cross it today.

I would build me a bridge a hundred meters long

To see the other side of what I did wrong

Well you say you don't hate me, but I guess that I'm scared

That with a river between us, you'll no longer care.

I would build a boat, and paddle against all sorrow.

And if I sail down the river, then I'll be back again tomorrow.

I would face cold death, run and leap to your side.

And if I fall in the river, I'll be warmed by your sight.

I would beg your forgiveness for the pain I've fed

And I'd find the source of the river you've bled.

Then I'd close the gates of the dam I built there.

And never again will you have anything to fear.

Well I never knew that your tears ran so deep.

But when I'ved dammed those tears, I will kiss your sweet cheek.

I will hold you close 'till your tears finally cease.

And I'll sing you a lullaby to bring you peace."

Bella smiled at me and my cold heart warmed a little. After a little encouragement from Alice I sang once more, with my audience of vampire's.

"A long time ago, when the Earth was green

There was more kinds of animals than you've ever seen

They'd run around free while the Earth was being born

And the loveliest of all was the unicorn

There was green alligators and long-necked geese

Some humpty backed camels and some chimpanzees

Some cats and rats and elephants, but sure as you're born

The loveliest of all was the unicorn

The Lord seen some sinning and it gave Him pain

And He says, "Stand back, I'm going to make it rain"

He says, "Hey Noah, I'll tell you what to do

Build me a floating zoo,

and take some of those...

Green alligators and long-necked geese

Some humpty backed camels and some chimpanzees

Some cats and rats and elephants, but sure as you're born

Don't you forget My unicorns

Old Noah was there to answer the call

He finished up making the ark just as the rain started to fall

He marched the animals two by two

And he called out as they came through

Hey Lord,

I've got green alligators and long-necked geese

Some humpty backed camels and some chimpanzees

Some cats and rats and elephants, but Lord, I'm so forlorn

I just can't find no unicorns"

And Noah looked out through the driving rain

Them unicorns were hiding, playing silly games

Kicking and splashing while the rain was falling

Oh, them silly unicorns

There was green alligators and long-necked geese

Some humpty backed camels and some chimpanzees

Noah cried, "Close the door because the rain is falling

And we just can't wait for no unicorns"

The ark started moving, it drifted with the tide

The unicorns looked up from the rocks and they cried

And the waters came down and sort of floated them away

That's why you never see unicorns to this very day

You'll see green alligators and long-necked geese

Some humpty backed camels and some chimpanzees

Some cats and rats and elephants, but sure as you're born

You're never gonna see no unicorns

Now you might think this is the ending to the song,

But I'll have to tell you friends that in fact you're wrong

You see, Unicorns are magical, so when the rain started pouring,

They grew themselves some wings and they took to soaring.

You'll see green alligators and long-necked geese

Some humpty backed camels and some chimpanzees

But if you're looking for the unicorns, don't be forlorn,

The second star to the right and straight on until morning."

The rest of the flight went like that, my singing songs just to cheer everyone up. It seemed to work until the plane landed and the mood grew sober.

Chapter 15: Warm Welcomes

"Hello can I help you?" Yes I'm a vampire, this is my vampire family and friends were here on a mission to find the kidnapped half vampire and werewolf and were gonna kill anyone who gets in our way.

"Um yes we would like to have a meeting with Aro." answered Edward before my thoughts left my mouth. Stupid, perky, human receptionist. I just spent two hours in a car with a mind reader, and a future seeing gypsy babbling on about the best way to protect Bella when this turns into a fight. And she wants to know how she can help us? Jump off a cliff. Uh, I was being "mean". But I couldn't help it we were in the lions den now and who cares about being polite.

"Carlisle?" I turned to see a small vampire her eyes glowing red. She was positively breath taking but everyone in the group seemed to cringe away at her approach.

"Jane." Carlisle answered, himself and Bella were the only two to keep composure along with my brother and I. Jane was one of the names I had heard earlier and knew they feared.

"What a surprise it is to see you here, Aro will be delighted." She seemed delighted also, an image of Nessie appeared around her mixed with a sense of anticipation. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett flex his muscles.

"Yes, We didn't expect to be visiting either but the occasion calls for it."

"And what may that occasion be?" she asked smiling devilishly.

"We'll talk about that when we're with your master." Master? What kind of sick twisted place is this?

"As you wish, come with me." we followed the odd little person down halls and corridors and I scrambled to conceive the mass expanse that was this building. The stone architecture enthralled me, I had never seen something so beautiful, yet so wicked. We stopped at a door and she held it open politely for us.

"Don't go into the creepy hallway to meet the creepy vampire with another creepy vampire following you." I mumbled feeling like I was in a horror film that had really good special effects. But I followed Jonathan in.

We came out into an area that can only be described as a throne room. Large windows set into stone walls, let light fill into the room. An eccentric glass chandelier, with a million facets shattered the light over three large and intricate wooden chairs. Carvings of man, beast, and vampire alike ran along the back, arms, and legs. The carpet they sat on was just as extreme, with a pattern that had so many different things it made my head spin-but it worked together. Surrounding the center piece was an arrangement of guards, I could only guess.

The extremely creepy vampires garbed in gray cloaks focus shifted from our group to another doorway at the back, when three tall and pale vampires walked in.

"Carlisle! How nice to see you again." called the one in the front with long black hair.

Chapter 16: My Dark Prison Nessie's POV

I could hear them talking through the door.

"Can you see anything?" Jake asked. I peeked through the tiny opening in the door. All I could see was Aro's guard.

"No nothing, but I hear Carlisle's voice, and Aro's their talking." I could see his body tense as he strained to hear too. We were both a little dopey still from the drugs they had given us.

"I can't believe their right there, and we can even ask for help." He said, dejectedly.

"They know were here though." I encouraged, hearing my name pop up in the conversation.

"But how?" he asked.

"I have no clue." I answered. We both grew quiet as Edward's growl broke the soft voices of Aro and Carlisle.

"I know you have her, and I want my daughter NOW!"he snapped.

"Why would we take little Nessie?" Aro asked politely.

"Edward we can accomplish this much easier if you would calm down." My anxiety grew and I had an idea.

"Jake, Edward can't hear us because we've got this creep." I motioned to the vampire by the door, who was ignoring us. "But Jasper will be able to feel our emotions."

"How are we gonna pull that off?"

"Like this." I calmed myself and silently crawled over to the man. "Hi." I said cheerfully.

"Hello." he answered, extremely board.

Then I thought about everyone who had ever angered me, feeling sure he couldn't block that much emotion. His shield was weak, he didn't know how to really use it.

I was right. Snarls ripped through the other room and fighting broke out. Jake charged the vamp in here and I watched in horror as he ripped him to shreds. I couldn't believe my eyes. What had this come to?

Chapter 17: Volterra Kaity's POV

I pushed myself to run faster, there was no way this was gonna turn out good and I was in Italy no turning back now. The gates of the city now loomed in front of me. There was no way they would let me in there with out seriously LOOKING at me. And at this point that was something I couldn't risk. I veered to the left sharply and avoided the road. A darted across the sloped hill and towards a tall stone wall.

Checking to make sure no one spotted me I agilely scampered up the rocks and perched at the top looking down on the hectic bustle of the city. Looking around I was already lost. Then I spotted a large tower in the center, this place literally looked like a castle. A little eccentric, but I guessed thats where I should be going.

I thought briefly about using the streets but immediately dismissed it. Hoping I had the positioning right I lept from the wall and landed on the roof of a near by stand. The shoppers below gave a startled yelp but I was already gone going from one place to another. To quick for any of them to notice.

My hair swung behind me in a long tight braid, like I used to keep it when I was on the run from the vampire. I shuddered and missed a step as bright red eyes flashed before me. Stumbling I regained myself and balance. I was headed toward that though. Thankfully I'm better armed than any of them. They are now harmless to me. I thought extremely satisfied. Ah, but I'm not harmless to them.

I reached out for the steady thrum of magic pulsing through my necklace and I. Satisfied that I could still touch it I tried to manipulate it. I had learned on the way over that the magic was tied to emotion, so I used emotion to control it.

A flash of something shimmery in the crowd caught my attention. Staring right at my perch was a gray hooded figure. I stared back cocking my head to the right, then the left. The I smiled brightly. Sticking my tongue out it a challenge I darted across the next rooftop. Skipping along as I went.

I saw it trying to keep up with me. Pushing it's way through the crowd, obviously annoyed by the lack of speed. Approaching the tower that glared back at me in the sun, I quickly found a foot hole and sent myself up to the nearest window and gazed into the slanted glass. I gasped. This was defiantly the right place.

Crouched, ready to spring were all of my family members accompanied by a group of red eyed individuals. Shock enveloped me as Nessie burst from a door off to the side and even more growls ripped and erupted from the surrounding vampires.

With butt head still on my trail I navigated my way along the walls and into the building. I rushed in and dashed down halls and corridor, extravagantly decorated. Finally I found the doors I had seen through the windows. Pulling them open I stared at the scene in front of me.

Chapter 18: Oh Great... Jonathan POV

The atmosphere was tense as we waited for someone to make the first move. I figured we didn't have much of a chance in hand to hand combat, but I might be wrong. Looking over at Emmett and Jasper, who both were just as tense as everyone else- Only the looked like they were excited and ready. As a sharp snarl broke out of Edward's throat, the doors flew open.

Standing in the door way, eyes alight, hair sticking to her sweaty face, bare foot, in a t-shirt that said "CATCH ME." and a pair of ripped jean shorts, with a black braid in her hair, was Kaitlynn.

"Sweet!"called Emmett. "Tinkerbell showed up."

"Do any of you know how difficult it is to find this horrid town?" she asked with a spark in her eye.

We heard some thing in the hall and she smiled, no grinned wildly as two vampires appeared behind her- hissing, and growling. She turned around and slapped them both in the face, and to my surprised they both stumbled back. "Did I say you should follow me?" she asked turning back around to face us.

"Are we all gonna stand around like idiots or get out of here?" Kaity raised an eyebrow at us as if questioning our sanity.

We looked back- all of us, stunned and shocked. "Uh..." I looked at the window and the sunlight streaming through.

Sighing heavily she walked over, grabbed Nessie's hand and Jake's and dragged them out of the room. Then she popped her head in. "Have fun." was all she said before leaving with them.

I let out a huff of air and realized I hadn't been breathing. The scent that assailed me was unbelievable. The salty smell of the ocean, the sweet of coconuts on the beach, and a hint of vanilla followed her out of the room. I had never smelled anything quite like it. But there was something else there. The smell was tainted with an even more unique scent. It was a smell so different, so unlike anything I had ever experienced and I knew exactly what it was- magic. Kaity could control her magic. I knew it in the bottom of my heart- as cold and hard as it may be.

The others had smelled it too, and though the venom had all but left my mouth completely everyone else was tense with the want. They wanted her- her blood.

I threw myself at the door, blocking the entrance and exit to all attending vampires. The Cullens were clearly ready to spring and I hoped it wasn't towards me or the girl behind the door. Aro looked on with a pleasant smile as if nothing had happened.

"You dirty, thieving, horrid thing." I spat. "Order them to let her be, she's got nothing to do with this."

"Ah, but she's come here and stole away my guests- ha even showed disrespect to my guards, am I to ignore that. Or the fact that she's here and had the ability to injure my guards and yet her eyes glow blue and blood runs in her veins, am I to ignore that also? You have broken the law my friends- she is human and she seems to know all to well about what we are." He stated clearly.

Coming out of a restrained crouch Carlisle approached us with caution. "Maybe I can explain."

The doors burst open and Kaity came back in wagging her finger at us like she was scalding a miss behaving child. "No you will not, my race has remained a secret since the beginning and so shall it stay , you know better than that Carlisle, Jonathan. Now this can be resolved peacefully with out my life or the lives of anyone here being torn apart."

"My dear girl, there are laws that state humans can not know of our existence, now unless you are saying that you are a vampire, which I highly doubt than the punishment is death- for you. The Cullens don't have to suffer any losses, including their new members." answered Aro.

I snarled loudly from deep in my throat, disgusted by the suggestion.

"But I myself am not human, nor am I vampire, or giant mutant wolf. I can prove it." She held out her tiny, slender wrist. "Bite me."

I snarled again and made to lunge but an electric pulse that shocked me dragged me to the floor. Writhing in agony I watch as Aro seemingly glided over to Kaity and taking her wrist in his, bit down. A terrified roar burst forth from me as I cringed waiting for her to die.

PART TWO- The End

With an intake of air from every person in the room, we watch as Aro's teeth caressed her skin and nothing more. Everyone's eyes were wide in astonishment, including mine. What had I missed? What had gone on after I left? Is she a vampire now? This line of questioning was quickly silenced as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Nessie, Jacob, tell the nice man you had fun at his sleep over and lets go." she called out into the hallway. Turning her head back to Aro she continued "Now unless you want to bring down all holy hell on yourself and psychopathic vampire peoples, I strongly suggest you leave me. My family, and everyone else alone." She stuck her pointer finger in his chest and he stepped back a pace , shock blatant on his face. "Got it? Good. Now lets go, before ya'll start World war three."

Smiling brightly she left the room once more and we backed out, keeping our eyes on the stunned guard and Aro.

When we reached the hallway, with the door shut behind us, I grabbed her arm forcefully. "You will never scare me like that again!" I growled at her, before bringing my lips down on her mouth. My eyes widened in horror and shock as she kissed back.

"You could kill yourself doing that." I yelled.

She blush and stared down at the floor. "I'm immune now." she whispered, barely audible.

"You're WHAT?" I yelled.

She sighed, and out of nowhere silvery wings erupted out of what looked like her back, but hung suspended in air. I watched them shimmer, sometimes blue, some times, silver, sometimes black, sometimes purple. They were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

Katie read my expression with her big blue eyes before they disappeared. "I'm full fairy now," she said just as quietly. I wasn't the only one staring, all of the Cullen's were too. She rolled her eyes at us and sighed. "Could we wait to talk about this when were not in a vampire invested castle, with some really pissed off vampires right behind the other door?"

With my eyes never leaving her small figure, we strode out, as if we owned this place, we must have been in there longer than I thought because the sun was well below the horizon now. The Cullens "borrowed" a car for us and we drove home.


End file.
